


Disortion

by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction (orphan_account)



Series: Monster Troubles(Mao Mao Heros Of Pure Heart) [1]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: After The Sheriff's Department defeat a monster. It drops a mysterious gem unknown to the heroes. Little do they know that the gem is evil and can make evil copies of people.





	Disortion

It was a so far normal day for our heroes. Adorabat was drawing while Badgerclops was playing video games and Mai Mao training.

Suddenly a loud noise scared them all. It was a monster alarm. 

”Finally!” Mao Mao cheered as he rushed to the Motorbike.

Adorabat quickly followed and Badgerclops not really wanting to followed too.

The monster was red. An Onyx was attached to its head and its eyes were red.

Mao Mao without hesitating got out his sword. 

Which the monster simply just grabbed.

An angry Mao Mao struggled to get it back then turned to Badgerclops.

”What are you waiting for? Blast it!” He ordered.

”First of all don't be rude and secondly your not the boss of me.” Badgerclops said but he still obediently blasted the monster who dropped Mao Mao’s sword.

He rushed over to grab it and then with a boost from Badgerclops hit the Onyx on its head.

The monster let out a horrific scream. The citizens of the valley quickly covered their ears and so did the heroes.

The Onyx was now on the ground and the monster turned to a blue and its eyes purple before running off.

Adorabat quickly picked up the Onyx.

”It dropped this.” She said as she handed it to Badgerclops.

He examined it with his robot arm. He looked like he never saw anything like it.

”I’ll examine it. In the meantime, we should get back home.” He said. 

And with that, the heroes returned home. While the others were asleep Badgerclops stayed up all night examining it.

”I never saw anything like this before. Maybe I should ask Mao Mao about it.” He thought to himself.

”In the meantime, I should get some sleep it’s 1 in the morning.”

As the Badger headed upstairs the Onyx started to glow. Badgerclops ignored it. He simply thought it was because he was tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the fight scene is bad. I'm not exactly good at writing those.


End file.
